En secreto House
by fauo1995
Summary: historia escrita por lisa-mustang. huddy. Spolers hasta el capitulo 5x23. Idea de lo que pasará después del diálogo entre House y Cuddy mostrado en los avances para el capi 5x23.


Hola!! Ahora les vengo con un fic…que no es mío. Este fic es original de lisa-mustang. Todos los halagos, críticas, y espero que no, insultos, son para ella. Yo me las di de Beta de mala calidad. Fic huddy spoilers hasta el capi 5x23. Parte de la historia y los personajes no son propiedad mía o de la autora, Lisa-mustang. Son de David Shore y la cadena fox.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Quieres besarme… ¿no es así?...

- Yo siempre quiero besarte…

Esas palabras fueron el incentivo para poder acaparar sus miradas, para poder convertir sus almas en una sola. Sus labios fueron encontrándose cada vez más cerca, cayeron en un estado de trance en el que no importaba nada más que estar juntos. Sus lenguas batallaban, luchaban por ganar, aunque sabían muy bien que ambos resultarían ganadores. Los dedos de sus manos se entrelazaban, sus cuerpos se apegaban cada vez más, la respiración era agitada.

Poco a poco, caminaron hasta la habitación de House, en ese momento la ropa no importaba, era sólo un obstáculo más para conseguir tenerse el uno al otro. Ambos se recostaron en la cama, aún besándose, se separaban a segundos para poder conseguir aire y seguir besándose, seguir en su estado de 'olvídate de lo demás'.

Cuddy tomaba del torso a House, mientras lo contemplaba, lo tocaba, lo besaba, lo acariciaba, lamía cada parte de su torso, besaba cada espacio de su pecho. Él, por su parte, no perdía tiempo, poco a poco, se fue deshaciendo de su blusa, y de su ropa interior. Ambos pararon un rato, se miraron tiernamente y se abrazaron, sus miradas expresaban lo mucho que se querían, todo ese maldito tiempo que perdieron, tuvieron tantas oportunidades para poder amarse, pero las desperdiciaron, aunque ese pensamiento ya no importaba tanto, ahora estaban juntos y podían hacer cualquier locura, tal como dos adolescentes. Cuddy se separó de House un momento.

-Basta… no… no podemos – Dijo Cuddy con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó él con un dejo de decepción por tener que parar.

-Tengo miedo… - Admitió con la cabeza gacha.

- No hay nada que temer…

Esa última frase no fue propia de él, Cuddy sabía que él quería estar con ella, sabía que la necesitaba y que ella estaba ahí, aún así ella lo estaba alejando con esa última frase. House volvió a retomar su actividad, volviendo a besarla, volviendo a tocarla. Acariciaba su espalda como si no hubiera mañana y no pudieran repetirlo. Bajó sus manos hasta su cintura, y la apegó a su cuerpo. Cuddy tenía sus manos ocupadas acariciando su pecho, presionándolo para no dejarlo escapar, jamás lo dejaría escapar de nuevo.

Sus respiraciones se sentían una sola, House baja sus manos menos ocupadas hasta su baja espalda, y desabotonaba esa molesta, pero a la vez provocativa falda. La lanzó lejos, donde no estorbara a su mirada. Era lo que menos quería ahí. Cuddy mientras, se deshacía de su pantalón, era provocativo pero también molesto. Ambos quedaban en prendas menores, Cuddy con una prenda menos.

Se miraban sonrojados, como si fueran unos adolescentes en su primera vez. Cuddy bajó su mano a la intimidad de House, y lo acarició, como a House le gustaba, ella miraba con lujuria su cara de excitación. A House le encantaba aquella caricia pero sentía que quería caricias más profundas y obligó a Cuddy a quitarle su encantador bóxer blanco y dejar descubierto aquello que más quería acariciar aquella noche. House le quitó la última prenda a Cuddy y ambos permanecen en el mismo estado.

No paso ni un solo minuto, pero House estaba dentro de ella, saciando los placeres más ocultos, más lujuriosos.

Eran ya las 9 de la mañana, la luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas, y se posaba en el rostro adormilado de la doctora. Se despertó y notó el sonido del agua cayendo en el baño. Miró a su lado. House no estaba. Claro, era él quien estaba ahí dentro. Dirigió sus manos a su rostro, intentando despertarse, recordó todo lo sucedido en la noche, sonrió, y luego se paró, se puso encima la camisa de House que había quedado tirada en algún momento de la noche anterior. Unos minutos después, House salió de la ducha a medio vestir. Pantalón, zapatos deportivos y otra camisa a medio cerrar.

- Buenos días… - Dijo House como si nada hubiera pasado en la noche.

-Buenos… días… - Cuddy intentaba ocultar su cara de vergüenza. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, tenía los labios del doctor en los suyos. Le respondió con un beso.

- El desayuno está en la mesa, quizá medio frío, pero no creo – Dijo él separándose un poco de ella.

-¿Hiciste el desayuno? – Preguntó incrédula.

- Soy cojo… no idiota… ni mala voluntad contigo – Le dijo mientras le cogió una mano.

- Gracias House… - fue lo único que atinó a responder, no tenía palabras.

House tomó su bastón y se arregló un poco. Tomó su chaqueta y se la puso encima. Hacía algo de frío esa mañana.

-¿No vas a desayunar? – Preguntó Cuddy desorientada.

-No – Contestó él con una mano en la manilla de la puerta - El equipo me llamó temprano y me dijeron que tenían algo interesante que decirme. Nos vemos allá.

-Bien… nos vemos – Se paró de la mesa y se dirigió con paso lento hacia él – Sé bien que no me lo dirás… pero… te quiero House – Se empinó un poco y se atrevió a robarle un beso.

-También… te quiero… - House le devolvió el beso.

Sin palabras, House salió, se subió a su moto y se fue al hospital. Cuddy lo observó desde ahí, y sonríe nuevamente.

-En secreto… en secreto House… - Se dijo a sí misma, volviendo a sonreír.


End file.
